When It All Falls Apart
by Soliepower
Summary: Megan McMahon is the youngest McMahon child, and girlfriend of AJ Styles. When the changes in TNA begin, her whole world begins to fall apart. This is her story, as told by Megan herself. AJ Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story idea. I have had this idea for a long time. **

**This is basically a preview for the story. It gives you all the background information on the main character. And is told from the point of view of the main character.**

**Tell me if you guys think I should continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any wrestlers**

* * *

Hi! My name is Megan Shelly McMahon. I am the youngest daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon and the younger sister of Shane and Stephanie McMahon.

I have a pretty complicated life, and before I could fill you in with all the drama in my life right now, I should tell you all about my past.

I'll start with my wrestling career.

I've been involved in wrestling since I was 8 years old. Of course I had been around wrestling my whole life but I wasn't fully involved in it until I was 8. I told my dad that I wanted to be a wrestler the day after my 8th birthday. I couldn't really read his reaction. I think he was happy, or he might of been a little upset. Either way he sent me up to Canada to train with Stu Hart.

My family had known the Harts for years. The whole family was there the day I was born, even Owen. He was only 2 months old at the time but he was there.

Anyway, I was sent up to Canada to train. As weird as it sounds, the Harts were more of a family for me than my real family. I guess it was because I spent almost all year with them for almost 9 years.

What would happen was I would go up at stay in Canada from June to January. The rest of the time I would be in Connecticut, with the rest of the family.

In the time that I lived at home, I spent most of my time with my boyfriend, Cody Runnles aka WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes.

Cody and I had known each other since we were little kids. We had met because of our fathers, but didn't really become friends until we were older.

When we were in the 6th grade, Cody moved to Connecticut because his grandmother was sick. He and his family moved into the house right across the street from mine and we became really good friends. However, that all changed when we got into the 7th grade. That's when we split into different groups. I became, I guess you could call me normal. I really didn't fall into a group. I was myself and that's all that mattered to me. Cody on the other hand became one of the popular guys. How did he become popular, by sleeping with a ton of girls.

Yup the young Cody Runnles lost his sweet virginity in the 7th grade, and he kept sleeping with girls from then on. The guys adored him because of this. Apparently they saw him as some God because he was able to use girls, break their hearts and they still came running back to him. You see, Cody had a rule. He would only stay with a girl until they gave him what he wanted, sex. If she didn't give it up right away, he would stay with them until she did, however the longest he would stay with the girl was 2 weeks.

Anyway, Cody developed a reputation through out middle school. All the guys looked up to him and all the girls were in love with him. I was disgusted by him. I mean here was this boy that I knew since I was 5, and he had turned into a total pig.

I tried my hardest to avoid him, but since he lived across the street from me, that was kinda hard.

Well, at the end of 8th grade, we kinda became friends again. His grandma lost her long battle with her health and died. Because I knew his grandma, I was at the funeral and we got to talking and we did become friends again.

It was the first week of freshman year when he asked me out for the first time.

I remember we were sitting in the lunchroom, before the bell rang in the morning. We were sitting with all of our other friends and he turned to me and asked me out.

I said no. I mean he still had a reputation, and I knew about it. I wasn't going to allow myself to become another notch in his belt. After I said no he asked me why and I told him. That's when he vowed that he wasn't going to date or sleep with any other girl for the rest of freshman year. I laughed and agreed that if he could go all year being single, I would go out with him.

Before I knew it, freshman year was over and Cody had gone the whole time without being with anyone. I couldn't say no. I mean, he did all that just to prove that he wanted to be with me, I couldn't say no.

I think everyone expected us to come back for sophomore year and be broken up, either because I slept with him and he dumped me or because I wouldn't sleep with me and he dumped me.

I'm not gonna lie, I thought the same thing. As our 2 week anneversary came up, I was scared to death. I really began to like Cody and I was so sure that he was gonna dump me. So when he asked me to dinner and said that 'we had to talk' I thought it was for sure over.

You could imagine my surprise when he grabbed my hand and asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't stop squealing and jumping up and down.

We had been dating for almost 8 months when we went away on a vaction with some of our friends to Florida for spring break. It was just me, Cody, and our two other friends. No parents and no supervision.

I was terrified. I had been thinking about sleeping with Cody for a while, but was a little unsure. I loved Cody. And I thought that he loved me too. He was the first one to say it. We were laying on my couch in my living room and he looked at me and just said 'I love you'.

When that first night came, I decided that it was time and that I was ready. Cody was really nice. He treated me like a princess. The next morning he made me breakfast and we spent the rest of the break swimming and having fun.

When we got back home, Cody kissed my cheek before he walked into his house. Later that night, I was woken up at around 3 am. It was Cody.

I looked up at him and it looked like he either had been crying or he was about to cry.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"My dad and I were fighting, he kicked me out. Do you think it would be alright if I stayed here tonight?"

I nodded and rolled over, allowing him to climb into bed with me. The next morning I talked to my dad and convinced him to let Cody stay in the basement guest room. He was very reluctant at first, but he never could resist the puppy dog face. My dad only agreed if Cody never slept up in my room. He said that he knew we were probably having sex, but he didnt want it going on in my room. I laughed when he said that. We had only had sex like 3 times.

Cody and I dated all through sophomore year. I guess you could call it an on again off again relationship. We were mostly on. We did break up a couple of times, but always got right back together.

Our real major break up was during the summer of that year. It was about 2 weeks into summer break, and 1 week before I was taking a school trip to Europe. There was a group meeting for the Europe trip, at a restaurant in town. When the meeting was over, I had to use the bathroom and mom and dad waited outside. As I was walking out of the bathroom, I heard a familiar chuckle, it was Cody. I looked over to a booth near the window and there was Cody, with his arm wrapped around another girl. I swore I felt my heart rip in half.

I stared at him for a few moments. He must have felt someone staring at him and looked up. His eyes doubled in size and he released the other girl. He bolted from the booth and ran over to me. "Megs, this isnt what..-" He was grabbing onto my arm, and I cut him off.

"Don't." That's all it took. I think he could tell by the look on my face I was about to loose it, so he backed off.

When we got home, I walked down into the basement, grabbed all of his things and threw them out on the front law.

3 days later was 4th of July and I had agreed to allow Cody to come over so we could continue a little tradition. Ever since the 8th grade, Cody would come over to my house, and we would set up blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the window in my bedroom.

I was still in love with Cody, even though he broke my heart. I mean just a few 4 days before, I was happy and blissfully in love.

Anyway, Cody and I were laying on the floor in front of the window and one thing led to another and I slept with him.

Lucky for me, 2 days later I was on a plane to Europe for a 15 day trip.

When I came back I had learned that my parents let him move back in, after all he didn't have anywhere else to go.

A week after I got back Cody and I were back together and better than ever.

And...here's where everything really gets complicated.

It was the end of junior year, I was 17 and I was pregnant and had to get home-schooled.

I remember the day like it was yesterday.

Cody and I had walked into the drug store together and bought 4 different tests. There were about 12 tests total.

I had a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that I was pregnant. I mean I was over 2 months late, and was getting sick everyday. Before I took the test, I decided to tell my parents.

I walked over to my house while Cody waited at his and told my parents that I thought I was pregnant. I thought for sure they would be pissed and disown me, but instead my mom hugged me in her arms and told me to go take the tests. Then my dad told me that no matter the result, they would be there to help me.

I took 10 of the tests and all of them were positive.

When I told my parents, they kept their word and my mom talked about all the pre-natal stuff that I had to work on. Cody's parents on the other hand, didn't take it that well. His dad freaked out, and once again kicked him out of the house. Then he disowned him.

The pregnancy was pretty easy going. That is, untill I found out I was having twins. Twin girls.

I thought Cody would run off in the other direction as soon as he found out about the twins, but he didn't. He was actually really happy.

He was there with me for all my doctors appointments and was there when I gave birth.

We decided on the names, Maddelyne Rae and Graylynn Moore. They were the most beautiful babies in the entire world.

Cody was there for me and the girls for the first 4 months of their lives, but when they reached 5 months old, all the stress of being teen parents was starting to get to us. Cody and I were always at eachother's throats and I think the fighting was starting to get to the girls too. When Cody and I would fight, the girls would start crying.

One day in the middle of a huge fight, he and I broke up and I had enough. I didnt want to deal with him or the drama anymore and I talked to my parents and the Harts and we had decided that I could move up there and they could help me with the girls.

Cody agreed. I don't think he was ready to be a dad, and was more than happy to let us move away. The girls would go back and forth in a joint custody type thing, and I think along the way, Cody really became a good dad.

When the girls were 3 years, old I debuted in the old school WWF. I only wrestled there for 2 years when my dad let me go. I had a lot of things going on, so he thought it would be best if I took some time off. The problem was I didn't want time off. Wrestling was my passion, I didn't want to give that up.

I was at home, upset and unemployed when I got a call from my old friend Jeff Jarrett. He said that he was starting a new wrestling company and he offered me a job. I took it.

My family was pretty upset when they learned that I was going to be working for a rival company, but they got over it. I mean they knew that I loved wrestling and I was good at it. So they understood that that was what I wanted to do.

After 3 years there, Maddie and Grace were 8 and I began dating AJ.

AJ or better known as AJ Styles was a rising star in TNA. We knew eachother for years but were only friends. One day he asked me out and I was more than happy to accept.

We were together for nearly 5 years when things started to change. TNA was loosing the wars to WWE and we were all scared that we would be out on the streets without jobs.

Dixie Carter got the bright idea that bringing in Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff would boost the ratings.

All those 2 bozos did was change everything. They got rid of all the old TNA originals who weren't stars at the moment and brought in old, washed up superstars.

One of those superstars was Ric Flair.

Ric was another old friend of the family, and I never really had a problem with him until he got in a storyline with AJ. It was just supposed to be on screen. AJ was supposed to become a Ric Flair clone on screen and it would only last for a few months.

However, somewhere along the way the storyline became real life.

AJ started cancelling dates with me, to go out with Ric.

He also started missing the times to pick up his sons.

It was getting too hard to handle.

One day when I was walking backstage I heard some giggling coming from one of the locker-rooms. I shrugged it off, until I heard a familiar chuckle. AJ.

A few moments the door opened and out walked Lacey von Erich. She was fixing her shirt and her hair was all messed up. Then out walked AJ. He was fitting the same description. I shook my head and walked back to my locker-room, preparing for a long night.

AJ had cheated on me. Yay.

It had been a month since the break up when my life became even more complicated.

I was pregnant.

* * *

**There you go. Like I said that was basically the preview for the rest of the story.**

**Tell me if you guys think I should continue.**

**REVIEW-they are much loved!**


	2. Update

Hey everyone!

So I know that it has been a long time since I updated, but I do have a good excuse. I am currently a high school senior and I have had a lot of college stuff going on recently and have been focusing on that. Also my labtop that had all of my stories saved on them crashed. When I got my new computer I started to re-write all of the stories...but then that computer crashed again thus once again deleating everything that I had. I am going to start writing them all again so hopefully I will have some updates by April.

Again I am soooooo sorry for the long delay. I am working on it though.

-Soliepower a.k.a Megan. 


End file.
